Xtreme With A Passion
by CrazyCool89
Summary: Lita supposedly cheated on Matt with Edge. Lita tries to explain to him that she didn't but Matt won't listen, but then something shocking happens. Will this surprise bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

_**July 2005**_

Amy's POV.

I was woken up by someone jerking the covers off of me. I looked back and saw that it was Matt.

"Matt honey what's-"

"Shut up", he said lowly. I gave him a look

"Do you really think that I'm that fucking stupid?"

"What are you talking about?", I questioned.

"You fucking this motherfucker?", he questioned as he held up my phone and a familiar voice started coming through my phone. I hadn't checked my voicemail in a few days. I guess I should have...Adam and I...had a thing before I met Matt when we were young. We broke it off because I told him that I was falling in love with Matt. But he hasn't left me alone since. He's been acting like he's a friend to Matt but Matt doesn't know that we had a thing. I haven't done anything with Adam since my teenage years, when I first got into the wwe, before I met Matt. I tried to explain to Matt but he wouldn't let me he just told me to shut up.

He started pacing around the room.

"We're about to play a game called "Tell The Fucking Truth", he yelled

"You fucking him?", he gave me this look that made me scared for my life. I thought about trying to explain to him again about the whole situation but I decided not to because I knew what he would say. Even though what he just asked me was a question I knew he didn't want an answer.

"So we just got done "making love" and now I find out you been fucking this bastard all along?"

"Matt I never-"

"Shut up!", he growled again.

"You got some nerve Amy Dumas", he shook his head

"Get out...GET OUT!", he yelled once more. I got up and started putting my clothes on. He wouldn't let me get my things so I just left, with tears running down my face. I got in my car and drove to a hotel. I got a room for two days, since I had to stay the night and since we have the raw taping here in Charlotte. Once I got in my room I slid down the wall crying...not knowing what I was going to do next.

_**Raw**_

I walked into the arena and looked up and saw people walking past me giving me dirty looks. I just shook it off and walked into the catering arena and grabbed something to eat, I saw my friends Ivory, Molly, and Victoria. I smiled and sat at the table with them, but as soon as I sat down they got up and walked away whispering. I sighed and wondered what the hell was with everyone. I saw Chris Jericho walk by and I stood up.

"Hey Chris what's going on? Why is everyone acting so strange towards me?", I questioned and he gave me a look and tried to walk away.

"Chris", I said once more stopping him by pulling his arm back.

"Well everyone knows that you cheated on Matt."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own no one but Audrey**_

Amy's POV.

"What do you mean everyone knows?", I whispered. "And I didn't cheat on Matt!"

"Well that's what he's telling everyone" he tried to walk away again but I caught up with him.

"Chris, we were best friends. You know me better than anyone...even Matt. You know I wouldn't do anything like this"

"Look Amy, I know we used to be close but we haven't talked in years...I don't know who to believe anymore" I finally let him walk away. And the situation gets worse, now Matt's telling everyone false lies. What am I gonna do? I just kept my head down as I walked into the divas locker room and started getting ready for my match. I had a match against Trish, my bestfriend. I haven't seen her since I got here, I just hope she hasn't turned her back on me too. I finished getting ready and started towards gorilla and seen her standing there waiting for her cue to go out. I walked up to her and she pulled me into a hug. I let a tear drop as she said "Don't worry Amy, I know you didn't do it", she whispered and I hugged her tighter. I was so thankful that she hadn't turned her back on me. Her music came on and we both realized that she had to go. I watched on the monitor as she made her entrance followed by a chorus of boos. And suddenly Adam came up to me. I scoffed

"What the hell do you want Copeland?", I snapped

"Oh I just came to tell you that there has been a change in plans", he said in that natural cocky voice of his.

"What are you talking about?", I questioned as my music came on, but he just walked away. I stood there confused and a worker came and told me that I had to go. I got into the character and went out and made my entrance.

During the middle of the match I finally started getting the upper hand on Trish. I did my ddt on her and then went up the ropes and did my moonsault getting the three count. The ref raised my hand in victory.

The crowd cheered and I smiled as I got out of the ring and went backstage

I was going over to Trish's room later on that night so I changed into something comfortable and grabbed my bag and walked out of the locker room. I was still putting things in my bag and when I looked up I saw Matt sitting alone in his room with the door cracked open. He had his head down, so I quietly slipped in and put my bag down quietly. He had headphones in his ear so I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. He realized that I was there and jumped away from me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", he exclaimed

"Matt just calm down, just let me explain!"

"Explain my ass", he retorted

"Look just let me tell you about the whole situation."

"You couldn't explain if you tried", he retorted once more, and I put my head down. Then guess who decided to show up? Adam. This asshole literally came in and started talking MAD shit to Matt. Matt just laughed and then punched him in the face. It turned into a full blown fight. Jeff and Christian flew in the room to separate them.

"She's mine!", Adam yelled

"I was never yours Adam", I yelled back "I only belong to Matt...and that's who I'll always belong to", my voice cracked and I ran out of the room, pushing my way through all the superstars and divas who wanted to be nosy bastards. I left the building and got in my car, speeding to the hotel where I was staying.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amy's POV**_.

I went up to the third floor of the hotel and knocked on Trish's door. It was a good thing that our rooms were on the same floor because I could just stay in Trish's room and then I wouldn't have to go far to get back to my room. She opened the door and pulled me into another hug. We laid down on her bed and I began to fill her in on everything. Adam being suspicious, Matt and I's argument, Matt and Adam's fight. The whole nine yards.

"I just don't know what to do...Trish why won't he believe me?",I questioned as I let out another sob. I was surprised that I even had any tears left. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I don't know Amy, maybe he's just hurt...he probably just isn't thinking straight", she tried to assure

"No, I've just fucked up that's it", I said getting up

"Amy don't say that..there's still a chance...just give him some time", she said getting up coming over to me

"Yeah sure, but listen I gotta go. we have a long drive to Toronto tomorrow"

"Yep", she smiled. I know she was so excited about having to defend her championship in her hometown and I was excited for her.

I left her room and went to mine, I walked in and closed the door and turned on the light. I threw the key card on the table and dug threw my bag for something to wear, I still haven't gotten my things from Matt and I's- well Matt's house. I need to do that before we leave to Toronto tomorrow. I finally found something to put on. I went into the bathroom and took a long, hot, relaxing bubble bath. I got out and put on my undergarments which was my bra and thong and then I put on my silk white night gown and then wrapped my robe around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and was surprised when I seen Matt sitting on my bed. At first he startled me because I didn't know who he was.

"Matt", I said in a surprised voice. I was so happy to see his face again but then I sensed that he was here to yell at me some more.

"Well if you're gonna yell at me Matt go ahead. I've been pleading and begging you to believe me that I would NEVER...EVER have sex with Adam and all you've did is tell me to shut up and call me out of my name. I've been crying a fucking river for the past two or three days! Hell I don't even remember what day it is now, so if you are here to tell me that I'm a bitch or a hoe, you can get the hell out because I've done all that I can do and you are not going to make me feel any worse than I already do! I love you Matthew Moore Hardy and you fucking know it-"

I stopped talking when he crashed his lips into mine.

_**Matt's POV.**_

I pulled her down on me, so that she was straddling me. "Shut the fuck up", I said against her lips. She pulled away from me "You shut the fuck up!", she argued back and then went into a whole new lecture about how I will not disrespect her and how she will kill me if I got out of line again. I knew what she was doing...I knew what she wanted. I unbuckled my pants and pulled out my dick and ripped off her thong.

"No get off of me Matt!", she argued and tried to say something else but I plunged inside of her. Her words got caught in her throat as she moaned my name.

"That's what you wanted right?", I said as I sped up my pace. She only replied with a moan, and I laughed as I went harder.

"Oh Matt!", she said and moaned again. I flipped her over and went inside of her, and immediately her body started shaking as she had a very powerful orgasm. I thrusted a few more times before I climaxed. We laid there breathing heavily and I pulled her into my arms. She moved closer to me and fell asleep in the matter of minutes.

"Amy...you know that I love you", I said as if she could hear me. I hope she can, because this is so much easier than saying this to her when she's awake.

"I love you so much Amy...I know that you didn't do it, I noticed it when you said what you said to Adam tonight. God I love you, but we can't be together baby", I said as I stroked her hair.

"Even though I know you didn't do it, there was a reason why when I walked in the kitchen that day your phone rung. I don't know what it is, but maybe we weren't meant to be together. I love you Amy Dumas, and I'll never forget you, neither of you and I hope you'll never forget me", I slowly moved away from her and buckled my pants back up and put on my shoes. I pulled the covers over her and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Amy", I said once more and then headed towards the door. I looked back at her one final time and then opened the door, I made sure I locked it back before I closed it.

Amy's POV.

I opened my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek as I remembered what Matt had just said. He thought I was asleep...he thought I was asleep. What does he mean we weren't meant to be together? He can't do this to me... not now. I quickly got out of bed, and threw my robe back on and tied it around my body as I unlocked my door and ran out of the room trying to catch up with him but by the time I made it to ground floor he was already driving away in his car.

I made it back up to my room still trying to process what just happened. Matt's gone...he's really gone and he's not coming back. I could hear it in his voice. Usually when he says things like that he's yelling at me but this time...he was calm, and I actually heard his voice crack. He's gone...

I stayed up all night crying, not even caring that I had to be on tv the next day.

Trish's POV.

I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my cap and ran my fingers through my long ponytail. I had on my

_**"100% Stratusfaction" **_shirt and I had it tucked into my pants. I looked at myself again and then heard a knock on my door. I unlocked it, only to see a very distraught Amy in nothing but a robe. I quickly pulled her in.

"Amy sweetheart, what is it?", I questioned

"Matt left me...he's gone", she answered


	4. Chapter 4

Trish's POV.

I sat her down when she started sobbing again.

"What do you mean...he left?", I asked as I folded my arms over my chest

"Well when I got back to the room last night, I took a bath...", she choked out

"Mhm...go on", I urged

"I came out of the bathroom and he was there on my bed. I asked him what he was doing there...we had this huge fight...and then we...", she looked around and then finally at me. I knew what she was trying to say

"And then what?"

"Well he pulled me into his arms. I started to drift, but I was awoken by his voice. And he said that he loved me, and he believed me when I told him that I hadn't cheated on him with Adam. But he said we couldn't be together and that, my phone rung when he walked into the kitchen that day was for a reason...like god was trying to show him a sign or something. And he said he loved me once more and then he left. And I opened my eyes...and I tried...", she started crying again

"I tried and I tried to process what he had just said to me...and by the time I realized that I had to stop him I was already too late, he was already leaving by the time I made it to the lobby...to look out the window. He thought I was asleep...he thought I was asleep"

I looked at her and saw how distraught she was

"Oh Trish!", she cried out. I sat next to her and hugged her

"It hurts!", she sobbed "It hurts so bad...it hurts!"

"I know Amy but, you'll get through this, you're strong", I told her

"And you need to stop crying because you know we have that match later on", I tried to see if that would cheer her up.

"You're right...", she mumbled. She wiped her face and then hugged me and she left to her room.

God...I hope she'll be okay...

Amy's POV.

I went back to my room and took a shower. I quickly did my hair and makeup and put on some shorts and a tanktop. I grabbed my beanie and my backpack with all my stuff I needed in there and left out of the room. Trish and I decided that I would drive the first half and then she would drive the rest of the way. I got into the driver seat of Trish's car. I love her car so much. It's a black truck, it has shiny rims and it always sparkles. I told her that she was lucky to have the fiance that she has. But as soon as I said that I got depressed again.

"Oh Amy...don't get upset again!", she whined. "You know I have a no policy rule for crying in my car, If you cry then I'll cry! I'm so glad I didn't cry in that hotel room because I would still be crying right now", she rambled. I smiled at her

"Okay...I won't cry MOM", I said and she pushed me. Matt said what he had to say...maybe it is best if we're apart. He said we couldn't be together so I'm not going to sit here and cry about it for the rest of my life. "Just get over it", I kept telling myself in my head and I will try to do just that.


End file.
